


Unknown.

by SepiaWhiskey



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anagrams, BAMF Bones, Caring Bones, Comfort Reading, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Female Character of Color, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Goodbyes, I Love You, Long-Distance Relationship, Military Backstory, Poor Kirk, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepiaWhiskey/pseuds/SepiaWhiskey
Summary: Jim is baffled to be “treated” to a visit by the infamous Vice Admiral Ederra before the Enterprise is set to leave -  a woman known to loathe his loose antics, and is even more baffled when her reasons for being there are promptly explained.





	Unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shitty little drabble.

“Vice Admiral Ederra - pleasure to have you on - “

 

“Where is your CMO, Captain?”

 

What little pleasantly found in being spontaneously boarded by Star Fleet Vice Admiral Ederra - a woman well decorated and infamous in her pragmatic nature, vanishes at the the simple wave off of Jim's preamble. Three well equipped guards stand at her rear, following her with unwavering intention of protection. Not that she rightfully needed it - but surely it was for intimidating show alone. He boots press harshly against the floors of the ship as she strides past the stunned Kirk, hands firmly behind her back. He sees her regard the bridge, running over every detail and possible dent. While she is curt with him, she does not seem angry, per se. Simply concentrated and direct with her task.

 

Though, the hell did she want with Bones?

 

He tries to retrace the steps of his long time friend and cannot fathom how, whatever indiscretion he's committed, could have reached so high up in the chain of command rather than simply being reported in to him and dealt with on the floor. You had to socialize beyond work to get in trouble and Bones had headed straight for the bars upon landing and headed right back to the Enterprise. 

 

Whatever it was, it was a mistake. 

 

“Did Bones do something?” Kirk questions evenly, jogging to find himself adjacent to the woman’s back in an honest confusion. She snorts quite subtly and turns on a heel to face him, undeterred by the surrounding crew that halts to watch in awe. They were, to put politely, not typically visited or called on by higher ranking officers unless it was for the inevitable scolding of their captain - twice in which ended up grounding the Enterprise for far too long a time in the name of a lesson. Her hands glide over her hair softly, adjusting non-existent hairs standing before they find their place right back to the small of her back, “No, Captain. To end the fear, I'll speak on it now that no one was in trouble or  _ is  _ in trouble - yet.”

 

_ “Yet?” _

 

Her lips quirk to a mild smirk, nearly tipping to a fair grin, “Well, Captain, I can never completely put trouble over you. You are the bane of my military career - professionally. But personally, I have neither respect nor a loathing for you. You're quite bland, facially and underwhelming as a captain. I've always, by word of mouth and in reports,  credited your past successes to your crew - solely.”

 

He furrows his brows, “Wait a damn minute -”

 

She gestures a hand up calmly between the both of them and shakes her head, “I would, but I have some things I need to attend to so my stay here must be brief. Nothing beyond twenty minutes so your shit talking will not go undone, rest assured. Questioning me a second time will only promptly expose your asinine nature - further. Just tell me where your CMO is and our interaction will expire quickly and quietly. Where is Leonard McCoy?”

 

_________

  
  


“You're not gonna waste a damn bed goin’ on about a damn headache so you might as well head back to your post, kid.”

 

Why did people think he was an idiot? Think he couldn't tell the difference between a legitimate migraine and a 19 something piling it on because he was having an off day or was just flat out lazy - given a day or habitually. Sure enough and discovered, the boy [ and he was a boy ] throws his legs from over the cot and held a hand to his head, nothing else about his demeanor a sign of trouble. Leonard peeks outside of the room and sees an angered face and the boy striding out in frustration, hands nowhere near his “throbbing head.”

 

Damn millennials.

 

Christ, he thinks, he was starting to sound old. Typically, he didn't really care about that for the very real fact that he  _ was  _ getting old but he had always been able to maintain that insidious grouchiness that was consuming his personality in a whole. Jim would make the argument that he had always been this way but Jim was a bit of dick sometimes so his opinion could not be trusted. Running his fingers over his PADD, he strides by with a lowered gaze to it, seating himself to his desk, “I need someone to bring me the charts for - “

 

“Are your legs broken, doctor?”

 

Leonard turns with a slow rage creeping over him before he is wiped clean of this negative emotion at the sight of a confuddled Jim and a complacent Vice Admiral with her hands behind her back. Her lips quirk to the slightest of smirks before she simply offers a smile, “I had a hunch you might be different on board your precious Enterprise, but shit if you don't remain true to yourself, Len.”

 

Jim perks.  _ Len? _

 

He looks at the woman as she approaches evenly to the now standing doctor, looking up at him before closing the distance between them with a firm kiss initiated by Leonard, bringing the Med Bay to a deathly silence. It is a firm, passionate gesture that dangles between harmless with the lack of tongue and inappropriate for where Leonard let's his hands clutch. Her lips turn into a slight smile before pulling away, hands on her hips. She glances at his desk and runs her thumb softly over her bottom lip, “Bit of a cold opening coming up here but it's good to know you don't change.”

 

“Nothing’s given me a reason too,” he smiles, kissing her forehead before glancing over at the baffled captain. She turns with him and feel Leonard's hands on her waist. The blonde haired man seems to look around, desperate for an equally astounded individual. When he only finds nervous subordinates, he decides to pull the obvious couple in with a voice cracking query of, “What the actually fuck is going on? Vice Admiral?  _ Bones?” _

 

“I'm not allowed to have a woman?” Leonard scoffs in amusement. She looks up at him with a breathy chuckle and nudge his chest, “I don't think it's so much the relationship as the stark contrast in positions of Starfleet, Leonard. However, I'm not interested in that…” She waves off the captain and turn back to the doctor, her back to Jim. Leonard snorts in amusement - true, she was up there in this military and could command and demand things by title alone that he would never see [ files, orders, the like ] but she was also someone who did not mind his social handicap because he learned quite early on that she had one herself. 

 

He watches her sink a hand in her pocket and remove a pitch black band, prying his wrist from his side and clicking it around his wrist, finger to his lips the moment she sees his brows furrow, “Central communicator - a line directly connected to my office back at Starfleet. The distance is becoming...a bit more difficult than I'm comfortable expressing in words so whenever you want to speak to me, I'm a literal hologram away. Do  _ not  _ neglect contacting me - I know how awkward you become thinking I don't want to hear from you or something.”

 

This was true. He did become a bit paranoid. 

 

He wasn't exactly the nicest guy and this was the first relationship he had some serious expectations and plans for so it was pretty amazing how quickly he had assumed she hated him and just didn't want to be cruel and leave him. This debunked said theory much to his internal relief. She  _ wanted _ him to call and ramble / complain. It made her laugh, relieved the inevitable stress of her position hearing that while she was spending near two hours doing paperwork, she could just as easily have been dealing with feeble bodies crewmembers as he did daily. He gave her perspective - plus he had the most stirring Southern accent. First one she’d ever heard. Immediately fell in love with it and then the man behind it shortly afterwards.

 

Now  _ there  _ was a word both of them felt strange coming to terms with. 

 

He touches her hand in amusement, kissing the back of it before looking at her thoughtfully, “I promise I'll call, darlin’. Promise on everything.” She relents to her usual persona and smile, landing a kiss on his cheek before pulling back, “I have to go. I was going to have it sent up but I preferred to have a viable reason to see you off. What with you being so important to me and all.” 

 

“Oh, well then I'm so thankful the Vice Admiral had time to come and see me off while creating a trip long series of questions for me to endure.” She smirks at his sarcasm and pulls his collar, “Just try to come back less of an ass, doctor. Can you follow that order?”

 

“No promises, Admiral.”

 

She relents her grip slightly and brush a final kiss before walking out of the Med Bay, guards in wait before she gestures them to shadow her, walking out of sight of the doctor who watches her entire exit with an amused huff, shaking his head and visibly already within a better mood, turning away on his PADD despite the lingering presence of his captain who must bring himself to move at the beckoning of the bridge, face still unmoved from his expression of confusion. Bones stops short and looks at the man with an honest confusion. Jim throws his hands up and shakes his head, “I guess I’m just supposed to overlook this, then?”    
  


The doctor raises a brow, “Overlook what?” 

  
Jim walks out in frustration, the remaining words echoing through the halls as he returns to the bridge,

  
_‘The goddamn Vice Admiral!’_

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact - Ederra is an anagram of Reader. I felt very clever thinking of that. I never feel clever.


End file.
